


No More Lonely Nights

by Allashandra69



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allashandra69/pseuds/Allashandra69
Summary: Hoping to add to this... Thank you Shadowhive for being my encouraging light 🖤🖤🖤





	No More Lonely Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/gifts).



> Hoping to add to this... Thank you Shadowhive for being my encouraging light 🖤🖤🖤

Stepping into the dimly lit bar, Ray nodded to the bartender while making his way through the patrons. Seating himself in the corner, he judged this to be the best vantage point for finding a new…. playmate? Victim? He was never quite sure what to call the hapless fools that fell under his spell. He had fed recently so there was no urgency to this hunt. He could take his time and actually have some fun.

The waitress brought over his usual whiskey and gave him a shy smile. His deep brown eyes locked on hers and his full lips curved into a smile no one could resist. He could take this one so easily, but she was not the flavor he was craving. She would be too easy and provide no satisfying entertainment for the evening. He released her gaze with murmured thanks and sipped his drink as she turned and stumbled slightly, away from the table. He had that effect on people sometimes. A certain look and they were his. Ray leaned back in his chair, swirling the amber liquid in his glass as he scanned the room, seeking out the perfect one. 

He received quite a few appraising looks from men and women alike as they passed near his table, but none dared approach. He learned early to cast a warding, keeping the unwanted at a distance so he could chose in peace. Unfortunately, he seemed to be out of luck this evening. None of these mortals gave off the aura that he so wanted to find. Knocking back the rest of the whiskey, he stretched his long legs under the table, relishing the feel of the soft leather against his skin.

Getting up from the table, he decided it was time to hunt elsewhere. He stopped at the bar to settle up, slapping his money down and calling a goodbye to the waitress. As he headed out the door, he collided with someone coming in. Thanks to his preternatural speed, he was able to catch them before they hit the ground, but as soon as he touched their skin he was given a shock that made them both gasp in surprise. Even as surprised as he was, Ray managed not to drop them in a heap on the ground.

Helping to steady them, he met the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They shifted from green to brown to golden under the street lamps and had him completely mesmerized. “I’m so sorry,” Ray stammered. “I wasn’t really watching where I was going.” He watched as the young man straightened his patchwork coat. “No harm done, handsome. It was quite my pleasure to be caught up in those strong arms of yours.” He stuck out his hand towards Ray. “Klaus… and you are?” Ray hesitantly reached for his hand, waiting for that jolt to come again. “Ray. I’d say the pleasure was equally mine” The feeling that passed between them this time wasn’t as intense, more of a slow lingering heat that made all sorts of interesting thoughts flit through Ray’s mind. This was it. This was exactly what he was looking for, what he so badly craved. “Were you leaving, Ray? Or can you be persuaded to come have a drink with me?” Ray wasted no time accepting the offer and followed Klaus back into the bar.

Seated back at the corner table, they chatted for a time about all the usual, inane, getting to know someone topics. Ray found himself getting lost watching Klaus. The way his lips moved as he spoke, the way his hands never seemed to stop moving. He wondered what those lips would feel like wrapped around his cock or those hands choking off his air while Klaus buried his stiff cock deep in his ass. What was happening to him?

Unable to help himself, he blurted out “Would you like to get out of here?” Suddenly unsure of himself, he wondered what the hell happened to the confident hunter that started this evening. “Raymond, I thought you’d never ask.” The devilish grin on Klaus’s face spoke volumes. He grabbed Ray by the hand and pulled him to the door. 

They made it as far as an alley down the street before the feelings overtook Ray. With a growl, he scooped Klaus off his feet and carried him to the back of the alley, his cock starting to ache in his tight leather pants. “What do you need, Ray? Let me help you” Klaus whispered into his ear, giving it a teasing nibble. Ray put him down and grasped him by the throat, pushing him up against the wall, his arousal and confusion at war with one another.

Reaching up and tangling his fingers into Ray’s soft curls, Klaus drew him into a deep kiss, their tongues dancing, exploring. Ray was the first to pull away, breathless and bewildered. His head was spinning and he was unsure if it was the alcohol or the beautiful being in front of him. Klaus reached out and caressed the growing bulge in Ray’s pants, undoing the laces that kept him contained. Kneeling down, he released Ray’s swollen cock into the cool night air. “Mmm beautiful and big,” Klaus purred as he cupped Ray’s balls and gave them a gentle squeeze. Ray’s head tipped back as a soft moan escaped him.

Grabbing a fistful of Klaus’s hair, he forced his head back to look into his eyes. “Who are you, Klaus? What are you doing to my mind? I was supposed to be hunting you and now….” Klaus’s eyes glowed golden in the flickering light of the alley. With a wicked grin, he grasped Ray by the hips and slid his leather pants down to the ground. “Less talk, Raymond. There will be time for that later.”

Running his hands up Ray’s thighs, he leaned in close, sliding his tongue across the head of his cock, teasing the hole at the tip with his teeth. Hearing a sharp hiss from Ray, Klaus took the head in his teeth gently and looked up into his wide unblinking eyes. “Fuck, Klaus,” Ray groaned. With a nasty little grin, Klaus slowly took Ray’s cock into his mouth, all the way down to the base, teasing at the underside with his tongue.  
As Klaus began to bob his head up and down Ray’s shaft, he let out his own soft little moans, sending vibrations throughout Ray’s body, making his aching cock pulse. Wrapping his slim fingers around the base, Klaus squeezed Ray’s cock, making the head swell even more.

Threading his fingers into Klaus’s hair with one hand and steadying himself on the brick wall with the other, Ray fought the urge to just skull fuck him and have his release. Klaus knew Ray was getting close, he could taste it, could feel Ray’s cock swelling even more. He bobbed his head faster, sucking at the tip with each upstroke and loving the way it made Ray groan his name.

“Klaus…” Ray gasped, as he rammed forward, cumming so hard he thought his legs would give out. Klaus took all he had to give, savoring the taste. Still on his knees, Klaus helped Ray slide his pants back up and retied the laces for him. He was shaking to the point that Klaus was worried that he would be unable to stay on his feet. “Let’s get you someplace comfortable, and then we can talk.” Ray nodded, a dazed expression on his face, “But what about you? You didn’t…” Klaus stopped him with a soft kiss. “All the more reason to leave here, darling.” Taking Ray by the hand, he led him to the street and hailed a passing cab.

***  
Ray woke with a start when he felt the cab come to an abrupt stop. “It’s alright, you just dozed for a little while” Klaus reassured him. “We’re here.” Handing some cash to the driver, he hopped out and turned to offer his hand to Ray.

Grasping his hand, Ray felt that deep electric pulse run through his body and from the look on Klaus’s face, he felt it too. “What is that?” Ray said. “Oh, my beautiful boy, we have soooo much to talk about,” Klaus leaned in whispering, “but first things first!”

They entered into a large gothic looking building. Expecting a hotel lobby, Ray was quite surprised to find that it was all one home. “This is all yours? Kind of big for one person isn’t it?” he asked. “Hmm, you would think so, but no. I need room to roam and brood but most days I prefer to stay away from people. That makes all this” he spread his arms wide “absolutely perfect for me. I have contemplated finding a roommate of sorts but that has been a total nightmare” he glanced back over his shoulder to lock eyes with Ray “so far.”

The confusion Ray was feeling must have been apparent on his face because Klaus was instantly at his side, sweeping him into a gentle embrace. The pulse was there, but more of a warm soothing hum than anything electric. Leaning into Klaus, Ray rested his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his slender frame.

“You have no idea, do you?” Klaus whispered, stroking Ray’s soft curls away from his face. “You’re still too new to understand the connection that we share. We are more alike than you realize. You said earlier that you were hunting me, when the truth is, my dear boy, I was hunting you.” 

Ray was having a difficult time focusing on Klaus’s words. Being in his arms, inhaling his scent, was almost too much for Ray to handle. He began to nuzzle at Klaus’s neck, breathing in what seemed a mixture of sandalwood and cinnamon, whiskey and smoke. “Not feeling chatty at the moment, Raymond? I’m sure we can find something more entertaining to occupy us” Klaus purred into Ray’s ear. “Would you like that?”

Grasping Klaus’s hand, Ray placed it on the straining laces of his pants. “You tell me,” he growled softly, meeting Klaus’s eyes, the need practically screaming from his soul. The devilish smile that played across Klaus’s lips, the way his kohl lined eyes changed from gold to green in the dim light made Ray want to drop to his knees and beg to be taken right there on the icy marble floor. “You’re much too good for the floor, Raymond.” Was he reading his mind? “I have something much more comfortable than marble tiles.”

Taking Ray by the hand, Klaus led him up the stairs to an immense bedroom, the walls draped with violet silks and strands of lights, giving everything a soft amethyst glow. While helping Ray out of his leather jacket and tight black t-shirt, Klaus deftly maneuvered him over to the king sized bed positioned in the center of the room.

Shoving Ray down onto the black silk sheets, Klaus produced an ornate dagger from within the folds of his coat and tossed it onto the bed. Stripping off his coat and white mesh shirt, Klaus climbed up on the bed and straddled Ray’s hips, grinding slowly. Pulling him up into an embrace, Klaus felt the hum of their connection turn into a crackling heat of desperate need.

Ray caressed Klaus’s back, his fingernails drawing patterns across his smooth skin. Nuzzling into his chest, Ray teased at Klaus’s nipples; catching them gently between his teeth, tongue swirling, causing Klaus to moan and squeeze him tight. Grabbing a handful of curls, Klaus tugged Ray’s head back to meet his lust darkened eyes.

Without breaking his gaze, Klaus reached down for the dagger and raised it between them, dragging the blade across his chest causing blood to well up from the wound. The sight and smell of it was too much for Ray to bear. Crushing Klaus to him, he began to lap at the blood, the first taste ripping through his being like a gunshot.

The wound healed almost instantly, but this taste was enough to make Ray want more. It wasn’t like human blood, it wouldn’t sustain him but it filled a need that he was unaware of. Ray could feel his fangs begin to grow as the heat of Klaus’s blood began to course through his body. “More,” he growled, his eyes shifting to black.

Grasping Klaus by his firm ass, Ray stood up and buried his fangs directly into Klaus’s neck, savoring the gush of crimson fire as it ran down his throat. “Yessss,” Klaus gasped as he wrapped his arms and legs tight around Ray’s body, the feeling of being drained more powerful than any of the drugs he had taken as a mortal.

Ray had never felt a rush like this before. He could feel Klaus’s blood burning through his veins like molten glass. It was an exquisite pain that he never wanted to end. He could feel the pulse of Klaus’s blood weakening and knew he had to stop. Releasing Klaus’s neck from his jaws, Ray became light headed and they both tumbled down onto the bed.

Pushing himself up on an elbow, Klaus smiled down at Ray, smoothing his hair back from his face and licking away the faint traces of blood at the corner of his mouth. “You’ve never fed from your own kind before. Your head is spinning, right? You’ll get used to it the more you do it. The intensity doesn’t change, but the drunken feeling will lessen. Let me help you.”

Ray fought to keep the room from spinning him away into oblivion as Klaus slid off the bed and began removing Ray’s boots and undoing the laces of his pants to ease them over his hips into a pile on the floor. The cool air of the room caressed Ray’s skin, causing him to shiver ever so slightly.

Klaus knelt down between Ray’s muscular thighs, stroking his silky skin, inhaling his musky scent. Ray propped himself up on his elbows, blurry curiosity buzzing in his mind. “How, exactly, will sucking my cock help?” Ray’s words came out a bit slurred from between his plush lips, an angelic smile lighting up his face. “Not that I’m complaining in any way.”

Klaus slowly raised his head and turned his black gaze upon Ray. “Brace yourself, Raymond,” he growled, running his slick pink tongue over his now visible fangs. “This may sting just a bit.” Klaus lightly ran his tongue along the inside of Ray’s thigh, nipping gently at his skin and nuzzling his balls. Sensing the perfect spot just beneath the flesh, Klaus sunk his fangs deep into Ray’s femoral artery.

Ray’s sharp hiss of pain fading into moans of pleasure as Klaus drew deep, taking back part of the essence he had so willing shared only moments before. The heady mixture of blood and sound made Klaus’s cock ache. Reluctantly, he withdrew his fangs with a sigh, licking away the small trickle of blood left from the closing punctures.

He noted, with pleasant surprise, that Ray’s sizable cock was just as hard as his own. Rising from the floor and kicking off his boots, Klaus held out his hand to Ray, who grasped it with no hint of hesitation, the intoxication that he felt earlier replaced with a clear burning need. Ray knelt before him, helping him with the laces of his own pants, easing them down Klaus’s slender thighs and tossing them aside.

No words were exchanged as their primal instincts took over, crashing together in a violent kiss, tongues fighting for dominance, hands grasping and clawing. Pushing Ray back to the bed, Klaus telekinetically reached for the bottle of lube hidden in the bedside table, a useful little trick when one is focusing on more important matters. “You really need to teach me that,” Ray grinned up at Klaus. “All in due time, Raymond,” Klaus said biting his lower lip and looking over Ray’s supple, caramel body.

Squeezing out a generous amount of the liquid, he wrapped his hand around his lover’s cock and stroked it gently, circling the head on each upstroke. Seeing Ray with his head tipped back and breathless, set Klaus ablaze. Climbing up on the bed, he straddled Ray, easing down onto his throbbing cock, rocking his hips back and forth slowly once he was snugly seated. Ray’s strong hands grasped Klaus by the waist, his own hips thrusting upwards, causing Klaus to tremble and moan.

Ray could feel the hunger welling up inside of him. Gazing up into Klaus’s eyes, he could see the darkness creeping in and knew that he was feeling it too. Without stopping their rhythm, Ray sat up, wrapping one arm around Klaus and pulled him in close, sinking his fangs deep into his neck. Klaus cried out, bucking his hips harder, muscles tightening around Ray’s cock, threatening to tip him over the edge.

Franticly grabbing Ray’s wrist, Klaus pulled it to his parted lips only to hesitate, oh so briefly, before slowly easing his fangs into the veins that pulsed in time with their thrusting hips. A soft moan escaped Ray’s throat as the fiery circuit was completed. The silky, metallic essence that flowed into him from his lover fueled his desire. Drawing deep from Klaus’s neck, Ray bucked his hips with renewed urgency, knowing that he would be unable to hold back much longer. Releasing his fangs, he locked eyes with Klaus who was suckling greedily from his wrist.

Allowing Ray’s arm to fall, Klaus leaned back, grasping Ray’s strong thighs for support as he rode his pulsing cock. The beauty before him was too much for Ray. Klaus, his makeup smeared, a trickle of crimson running down his chin and onto his chest, was lust made flesh. “Paint my flesh, Klaus. I won’t last much longer” Ray panted.

With his devil’s smile playing across his angelic features, Klaus began to stroke his cock, his twitching hole gripping Ray tightly as he rocked up and down. Grasping Klaus by the hips, Ray pumped hard and deep. Klaus tipped his head back and cried out, coating his lover’s chest with his hot creamy load. The resulting shockwave hit Ray and with a guttural moan, he filled Klaus’s tight ass to overflowing.

Collapsing into a breathless heap, Klaus snuggled in close to Ray, draping a limp arm over him and placing small kisses across his chest. Purring with contentment, Ray pulled the silk sheet up over them and hugged Klaus close, kissing his forehead. “If the offer is there,” Ray murmured sleepily, “I will gladly stay with you.”

Shifting his head to meet those beautiful cocoa eyes, Klaus felt a small blood tear slip from the corner of his eye. “It will be good to have a companion. My years have been so long and lonely.” Ray gently licked away the tear. “Rest now, my love. Plenty of time for talk tomorrow while we hunt.” With a sigh, Klaus drifted off, feeling safe for the first time in decades. With his last conscious thought, he vowed to tell Ray about the shadows. He needed to know….


End file.
